Tavros x Reader: Mixed Signals (oneshot)
by megacheese
Summary: It's movie night with your best friend, Tavros. (and soon to be something more)


Today was Friday. Aka movie night.

You and Tavros always came over to your house and watched a movie after school. You could say that Tavros was basically your bestest friend in the history of best friends. You two always hung around together. Sometimes people at your school would even mistaken you two for a couple, which always brought the both of you to a blush, Tavros having an even bigger one.

**= Tavros's Thoughts:**

To tell you the truth, Tav here has had the biggest crush on you ever since the day you stood up for him in 2nd grade. Also the first day you two met. He believed you had a strong and persistent personality, while also having a kind-hearted one as well.

Except you don't know that yet.

**= Back to Reality**

The doorbell rang and you already knew who that was. You walk towards the door with a smile on your face, which is how you always greet him when he comes to your house. Opening the door, you see Tavros with a bag of (unpopped) popcorn.

"Hey, [name]. Uh, sorry if I didn't tell you, but I brought some popcorn just in case. Because...you know...you sometimes forget to bring the popcorn."  
"Oh yeah….well, this may sound bad, but I actually forgot to buy some popcorn."  
"And that's why I have this." He smiled.

Oh snap, you didn't invite him in yet. Well, the next thing you do is let him in. Tonight, you two had chosen to watch the movie "The Avengers". You've seen it once, whereas Tavros has never seen it before.

"Don't worry, Tav. This is an AWESOME movie. And there's humor in it too. There's this one pa-"  
"Woah, [name]. No spoilers."  
"Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Do you want something to drink?"  
"Uh, sure. What do you have?"

You walk over to your fridge and open it to see "plenty" of drinks to choose from.

You holler over to Tav, who's in the living room sitting on the couch, waiting for you to get the beverages so you could start the movie.

"Uh, let's see...I have...milk, milk, and milk." You sarcastically say, as if you even had a choice.

Tavros chuckled a bit to himself. He found you to have be a bit humorous at times. "Hm, there's so many choices….I don't know what to choose…" He says jokingly. So you bring out the milk in two glasses and set them on the coffee table, in which there is now a bowl of (cooked) popcorn, two glasses of milk, and (as usual) you feet resting on the edge of the table. The movie begins.

**= Skip time**

It's about the middle of the movie, and you pause the movie in between a cut from one scene to another.

"Uh, hey, wait, I was about to see what happened to Bruce Banner."  
"Why don't we take a little break? I'm getting a bit tired. Today was a long day at school…"  
"Well, alright…"

You look over to Tavros and notice that he has a bit of milk right above his lip. You get his attention, and he looks over at you, while you point at your lips to indicate that he has something on his.

"W-what?! A-are you sure?" He seems to be stuttering a lot, except you don't really know why.  
"Uh…..yeah…?"  
"Well…I-If you say so…"

Then Tavros suddenly leans forward and goes in close to you, trying to get a kiss.

"TAVROS, WHAT THE HECK?!" You exclaimed as you (not too hard) push him away. He falls back on one of the pillows on the couch.

"W-wait, what? What's wrong?"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHAT'S WRONG?' WHAT WAS THAT?!" You two were blushing madly right now.  
"Well, y-you were the one that said we should kiss!"  
"No, I didn-"

Then you remember the gesture that you did before that little "scene".

"OH. Well, I was just….trying to tell you that you had milk above your lip…"  
"O-oh…"

Then it was silent for a few moments. Tavros seemed a little….heartbroken. You were the one to soon break the silence.

"Tav...are you okay?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, then he spoke up.

"Okay, I think right now is the best time to use this confidence!"  
"Wha-"  
He huffed.  
"[name], I really like you, to be honest, and I've had like the biggest crush on you for as long as I can remember. But all those years, I felt like you thought of me as just a friend, so I never bothered to….you know...express my feelings. So, when you did that "gesture", I seemed like you had the same feelings as me or something, and I was just so happy! But at the same time, I felt really..unsure about stuff. So, there. I said it. *sigh* "

He looked over at you, who had a surprised expression.

"...Uh…[name]? …..Okay, okay, I'm really sorry please don't be mad at m-"

Then he felt you crash your lips onto his whiling hugging you tight at the same time. He felt just as surprised as you, but then he let it sink in. Soon, he was in a state of total enjoyment. Moments passed and you two broke apart.

"Are you crazy, Tav? Why would I be mad at you?! I mean, you just did the most confident thing I've ever seen you do!"  
He was silent from being so overwhelmed. Then you continued.  
"And...well...ya know...I guess I could say I've really liked you a lot for awhile now too…." You give him your brightest smile, and he returns the favor by giving you another hug. You loved his hugs. They made you feel so warm inside.

"So….[name]...I have two questions for you.."  
"Hm?"  
"...Will you be mine?" Yet another shy smile comes from him.  
"Of course, Tav."

You sit there closer to him and rest your head on his shoulder as a sign of this new relationship.

"And my other question…"  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
"Can...we continue the movie? I still want to know what happened to Bruce.."  
You laugh a little and Tavros just grins his little grin.

"Haha. Sure, Tav. ~ "


End file.
